Episode 16 Lo, the Poor Peacock
Lo, the Poor Peacock is the sixteenth episode of the Banana Fish anime. Synopsis Ash manages to evade a security lockdown of the hospital he has been kept in, whilst also bringing Alexis Dawson with him. Systematically, Max and Ibe arrive to rescue him but are caught by security forces. Ash rescues them both by Golzine opts to have them all killed. After being rescued by Ash, Max and Ibe continue their investigation into Golzine whilst Ash resolves to find a missing Eiji. Summary Ash manages to escape the room where he was held captive and begins to make his way out of the building while avoiding from being seen. Ash manages to find some knives in a drawer while Mr. Kicking comes up with a plan to stop Ash with Mannerheim, but don't know what he's actually capable of. Ash is able to reach a room where he is able to get information and layouts of the building by avoiding and shooting guards in the process. Meanwhile, Shunichi and Max notice the sirens going off and plan to make an escape. Ash manages to find the room with Alexis Dawson and decides to take him with him. Mannerheim realizes that their are now reporters in the building and asks Papa Dino what they should do. Papa Dino refuses to take action since he is not in charge and Mr. Kicking takes over. Ash carries Alexis Dawson on his back while trying to avoid being caught, while Shunichi and Max look at the blueprints for the building. Ash and Alexis Dawson reach an elevator and go inside only the elevator to be shut down on both sides. Ash grabs with scissor's and is able to pry the elevator doors open only to realize that both sides of the hallways are locked down and decide to go through the opening of the elevator. Shunichi and Max reach the staircase but manage to hear security guards and quickly make their way to another door. Shunichi and Max later enter the same elevator that Ash and Alexis Dawson were previously in with the elevator going up. They both encounter a security guard that Max later takes down and quickly makes his way back to the elevator. Max and Shunichi gang up on the security guard in the elevator which causes Alexis Dawson to loose his balance. Ash desperately tries to hang on to Alexis Dawson as the elevator goes up. Ash manages to pull himself and Alexis Dawson up after the elevator stops. Later, Mr. Kicking, Papa Dino, along with many others try to work out a way to catch Ash. Ash opens the lid from the top of the elevator and is able to knock a security guard out and bring Alexis Dawson with him on their escape. Max and Shunichi walk into a room with other patients acting in a doll-like state until a nurse notices them and they both make a run for it. Max manages to kick a security guard with his legs and toss him into the trash, while Ash and Alexis climb the ladder the guard knocks both of them off the ladder and into the garbage. Ash manages to get out of the garbage but only notices that Max and Shunichi were captured by the guards. Ash realizing that everyone is slowing him down goes back to save Max and Shunichi. Max tries to explain the situation of them getting lost with Mannerheim not buying it and decides to interrogate Max. Mannerheim and Mr. Kicking continue to discuss their plans with Papa Dino trying to explain to them that their plans won't work. Ash manages to knock a guard out with Max and Shunichi being relieved to see Ash. The three of them make their escape through the building, but manage to come across a doctor and a nurse making out in a closet. Max and Ash disguise themselves as a nurse and a doctor with Shunichi hiding under the blankets as they make their way towards an elevator. Until, a doctor comes into the room and hits on Ash disguised as a nurse with the name Barbara. Ash feeling uncomfortable with the situation, decides to punch the doctor. Ash, Max, and Shunichi reach an ambulance, but Ash decides that they need to pick up Alexis Dawson. They all go to the security gate for permission to leave with the guard allowing them to leave. Max cheers happily about escaping and goes to talk to Shunichi about how Eiji is. Shunichi tells Ash that he's missing, leaving Ash speechless. Mr. Kicking becomes frustrated with his attempts on capturing Ash and tells Papa Dino that he will pay for his actions. Papa Dino decides to shoot Mr. Kicking and applauds Ash for his work on escaping. Ash wakes up from a bad dream and points a gun at Max, with him later apologizing. Ash takes Max's clothes and heads out to look for Eiji. Characters *Ash Lynx *Max Lobo *Shunichi Ibe *Alexis Dawson *Manor Heim *Dino Golzine *Baron Zakharev Gallery Main Article: Episode 16 Lo, the Poor Peacock/Image Gallery Episode 16- 5 hours until broadcasting.jpg Episode 16- 4 hours until broadcasting.jpg Episode 16- 3 hours until broadcasting.jpg Episode 16- 2 hours left until broadcasting.jpg Episode 16- 1 hour until broadcasting.jpg Episode 16 Title Card.jpg Trivia *"Lo, the Poor Peacock" is a short story written by F. Scott Fitzgerald. References Category:Episodes Category:Anime